Stolen Time
by Koken
Summary: Sam and Jack steal an intimate moment when they can. PWP. LEMON WARNING!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

Stolen Time

His lips and tongue made such sweet suction on her ear, warm breath tickling her senses and his deep rumbling voice making her shiver. "Pull over Colonel. . ."

She didn't want to show him her shortness of breath, she didn't want him to know every little touch of the wet muscle was sending shivers down her spine and making her want to groan. "Sir…" She whispered, meaning to say it firm and sure, but instead it came out as a shaky little moan. "Your plane was late, sir…" He didn't seem to be listening, and she could tell because his hand slinked delicately up her thigh. His tongue moving down to her neck where he knew she was sensitive.

His wicked lips formed a little smile on her pale skin. "Precisely, we're already late, they won't know the difference. Pull over." He could see her knuckles turning white as she griped the steering wheel harder. "Carter, do I have to make it an order?"

Oh she wanted him, and he knew it, it had been twp months since they hand seen each other, face to face, and although they were both mature adults, he knew that it was difficult for her not to jump him right then and there in the middle of the airport. He knew because he wanted nothing more then to push her up against the wall and kiss her. Kiss her over and over and over again. But instead he had just stood there, giving her that silent sexual promise in his deep brown eyes, and oh did he plan to fulfill that promise before they were back in the constriction of company. It didn't help that she wore civilian clothes to greet him, and not just any clothes, a skirt, short enough to make him droll but long enough not to be suspicious in public. Her button up shirt was purposely loosened to show him the swell of her cleavage, yet she was resisting his advances quite convincingly.

He let his hand stroke the swell of her breast on the outside of her blouse, slow lazy trails with the back of his large fingers, he knew she would give in, eventually, and was very pleased as the woman slowed the vehicle and pulled her car off to the side of the road. Her hand moved to the gear shift, but Jack moved faster, throwing it into park quickly and reaching over her to grab her hand firmly. His other hand popped her seatbelt open and she was no longer resisting. The beautiful blonde climbed into the passenger seat, crushing her lips to his with a force he didn't expect. Oh, she wanted him alright.

Her soft lips pushed against his with warm eager motions, her hands moving faster then they could register in Jack's brain as her hands yanked at his loose shirt and dove to the clasp of his pants. He caught up to her soon enough, unbuttoning her clothes with his clumsy motions. He threw her dog tags from the swell of her perfect breasts to behind her neck before his brain became absorbed in her lips, and her tongue as it wiggled into his mouth. He sucked on the muscle, feeling her shiver in his arms. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Her hands buried themselves in his silvery hair, her nails slightly sinking into his scalp and tugging on his hair as she tried to pull him closer.

Her fingers send little electric tendrils across his skin and spine as her tongue pillaged his mouth. Jack O'Neill however is not one to stay passive. One hand made it's way around to her ass, squeezing her under her skirt. He smiled at the soft sound it elected from her throat, encouraging her hips to press into his.

Sam loved the feel of him hard against her, loved the way how hard he could get, how wet he could make her. His other hand wondered up her smooth pale thigh, the warm fingertips burning little trails up her flesh before reaching the wet center. His thick calloused fingers found her without any fabric between his and his soaking goal.

"Oh" He grumbled, loving the realization, that despite her protest, she had probably even planed it. "No panties huh?" She blushed, but it just looked like the flush of passion in her face as she descended and kissed him again, not liking the lack of contact.

Jack's dick couldn't help but twitch when his fingers felt her dripping at the first touch, hot and throbbing under his delicate touch. Her lips pulled back, her breath heavy as she whispered against his horny little smirk. "Damn you…"

He took the opportunity to lean himself down and capture one of her breasts with his teeth and tongue, pushing the fabric down to expose a hardening nipple to his hungry mouth. Her moans were delicious, soft sweet sounds that were echoed in the small car. He felt her hand yank at his pants quickly, pushing them down his narrowed hips as his fingers teased her wet lips. "Jack, please…"

He smiled around the nipple before trail wet opened mouth kisses back up to her tender neck. Her hands wrapping around his long length and pulling small groans from his lips. "Please what?" He whispered, smile still firm on his lips, his hot brown eyes dark with desire as they peeked up at her bright blue eyes. They were soft and beautiful, one of his favorite parts of her. She gave him such a pleading look, and he had to admit he could wait to sink he aching cock inside her. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't bury himself in her silken heat until she asked for it. His fingers pushed there way across the tender, wet flesh, tickling softly but not entering her. Her breath came in ragged pulls as his hand cupped her heavy breast, squeezing and massaging gently, his fingers pinching her nipples slowly, enticing her. His other hand pushed the teasing further as it found the hardening nub between the blonde's legs. Her breath caught in her throat at the gentle pressure, not enough to make her shiver, but enough to make her want to. He kept her eyes locked on his, watching her bottom lip catch in her teeth as she tried to hard to hold out.

Her hands groping at his erection, uncoordinated from his attention tried to desperately urge Jack into a passion filled rage that would force in to pin her to the dashboard and fuck her senseless. Unfortunately she was the one going senseless, his finger pressing on her clit with a the soft pad of his finger. Her skin was crawling with pleasure, every stroke of his thumb and forefinger over her nipple sending a blast of electricity straight through the center of her body and between her legs. His lips and tongue was on her neck again, the hard wet tip licking at her pulse point and driving her crazy, but not crazy enough. She rocked her hips, beginning his hand for delicious friction. Begging him for something more, but he wouldn't comply. His sexy silver hair brushed against her face and she could smell him. Oh god his scent was like an aphrodisiac, making her shudder, making her want to scream. She loved his safe comforting smell and the slight hint of it broke her. Her voice ripped from her throat in a throaty scream, "God…Jack, fuck me already…please."

Jack smiled against her skin and pulled back, looking up at her eyes, tightly shut, her lips parted and her cheeks flushed bright red. She was so beautiful, the site of her over him making his muscles tense. He loved the feel of her thighs starting to shake from pure need. He moved both hands very quickly to the swell of her hips and pulled her down in one quick motion over his throbbing dick. He impaled her soaking body as she screamed her pleasure, her lips shaking and her muscles struggling to adjust to his size.

She had missed him, god she had missed him. The feel of his hard body buried in her, suddenly stretching her and filling her in the perfect way that only he could. He didn't even have to move yet and she felt like she was going to explode right there, hearing the sound of his long groan.

He kissed her again, hard and passionate, eating her alive for a moment as he let her adjust to him. He pulled back as she lifted her hips and began to move. He held her hips in his hands, holding her skirt around her waist as she road him, and he couldn't help but watch his aching cock plunge into her, wet trails licking their way down his length. Her thighs were wet, her body so hot and willing throbbing around him and pulling at him as she moved. He couldn't help but thrust up, pushing harder into her willing body.

"Jack, yes, harder…harder" She moan pushing herself down onto him, hard and fast, her eyes screwed shut as she leaned against his forehead. Her chest heaving and pressing the swell of her breasts forward, again and again.

"Open your eyes…" He whispered, looking up at the bright blue that made him smile. He moved his body pushing harder and deeper, and bouncing the blonde over him. He felt his body begin to tense, pressure building inside him and she rode him like she hadn't seen him for years. One hand slipped between them, and searching out her clit. His fingers no longer playing, they only wanted to see her come on him, feel her milk him, give her the release her body was begging him for. His fingers pushed, pinched the nub against her pelvic body.

Sam couldn't help but scream, her eyes locked with his, her face twisted in pleasure and surprise as her bottom lip shivered, her thighs tenses and her entire body shivered. She felt pleasure and tension rip through her making her shake as she moved over him, pushing and pushing as Jack's hips slammed up into her. Impaling her and filling her as she came violently over him.

He watched her the entire time, desperately trying to hold on, to she her face and watch her eyes water as she came, to see her lips move and her hair tremble with her. He loved the way her body arched when she came. The sight, as beautiful as it was, only helped to push him over the edge, her body milking him and making every muscle in his body tighten, until they burst into an explosion of pleasure, so intense it was almost painful. Surging through him as he emptied himself into her, hot milky liquid pushing into her and filling her as they both moved a slower, settling into each other's warm bodies.

His hard body holding her close, their chests still heaving in a broken rhythm that only prevented them from being closer. With every pull of air into her lungs she could smell him, intoxicating soap and shaving cream, the faint smell of leather from his jacket and the basic source of Jack O'Neill. Her brain and body tingled with the pure bliss of him. Suddenly there was no car, no SGC waiting for them, nothing but the two of them together, brains buzzing in orgasmic bliss. Sated. Satisfied.

"I love you Samantha…" He whispered, staring into endless beautiful blue.

"I love you too…" She whispered, her smile so wide it threatened to reach her ears. He loved seeing her smile like that, love to feel the way her relaxed body molded into him, and he loved the warm wet sticky feeling of being inside her even after they were done. "We…shou-"

But she didn't finish, he didn't let her turn back on the Colonel that wouldn't pull over, he wanted to keep the woman that just came on him. The woman that was his. "Shut up Sam…"

"They're waiting…" She said trying to sit up again. That woman was stubborn as an ox.

"We have time…we have a little time for this…" He held her close, knowing how much she truly loved the feeling of them twined together, he didn't mind it so much either. Her eyes were wet, aftershocks from her orgasm traveling through her still, especially when his palm stoked her back. She was so tired suddenly, sated and sleepy.


End file.
